Judith Myers
Appearances Judith Myers (originally portrayed by Sandy Johnson) first appeared in the film Halloween (1978) which was directed by John Carpenter. The character Judith Myers reappeared in the remake of the original film which was also titled Halloween (2007) and was directed by Rob Zombie. Actress Hannah Hall portrayed Judith Myers in the remake. Bioghraphy Early Life Judith was born at the Haddenfield Memorial Hospital in the early morning hours on November 10, 1947 to Edith and Donald Myers. She was an only child for the first 10 years of her life and was the apple of both her parent's eyes. She was an out going young girl with warm, smiling brown eyes. Making friends was easy for her. She was a good child and student but wished to have a sibling. When she was 9 years old, she was very excited to hear the news that her mom was pregnant. When Michael was born in 1957, she thought he was the cutest little brother anyone could ever have and enjoyed going shopping for baby clothes with her mom. But like most siblings, she would have moments when she would get annoyed with her younger brother but over all, she was a doting older sister who helped her mom look after him. But in 1961, another joyous moment arrived for the Myers family because that is the year when Cynthia Myers was born. At that time, Judith, was 13 going on 14 and was entering the throws of adolescence . She was very popular in school, was attractive, and got the attention of the boys. It wasn't until she was 14 years old that Danny Alden, the son of a close family friend, finally revealed to her that he had a crush on her. Upon hearing the news, Judith told Danny that she felt the same way and they agreed to start dating as a couple. Around this time, Donald and Edith began noticing that 4 year old Michael seemed to be showing signs of a delayed development and because it didn't appear to be severe, they didn't worry about it all that much. During 1962, Cynthia was developing into a happy, healthy, 1 year old toddler. But Michael was a moody 5 year old boy who was quick to have temper tantrums and having social problems. Donald and Edith were now consumed with worry regarding Michael. The tension that was developing in the Myers house hold regarding Michael, caused Judith to stay out with friends and Danny most of the time. At the same time, her grades began to slip. During this time at the age of 15, Judith and Danny decided that they were ready to prove their love to each other. They had sex in the back seat of his car and they would continue to prove their love to each other from time to time. Eventually, things with Michael only got worse. He was getting into fights at school and at home with Judith. He would sometimes listen to his parents, but would never listen to Judith and he certainly didn't like her presence. One time when Judith offered to color with him, Michael closed the book saying that he didn't want to color any more. Judith at some point stopped interacting with Michael unless her parents made her baby sit but that always lead to an argument between Judith and her parents. She would argue that Michael wouldn't listen to her but sometimes her parent's would say that they couldn't get some one else to baby sit or that they shouldn't have to hire someone else to do it when Judith who was the sister could do it. Unfortunately, as Michael's condition had not improved by the age of 6, Donald and Edith were embarassed and ashamed that Michael was having such troubling problems. Thus leading to arguments between both parents as to how they should handle the situation and what to do. Because society at this time wasn't very supportive of the idea of therapy or the help of a psychiatrist, Edith kept insisting that it should be kept within the family while Donald thought it ws time to consult with a professional. Tragically, neither parent came to an agreement and ultimately Judith paid the price with her life, on October 31, 1963. Education Was a sophomore in Haddenfield High School at the time of death. Death *In the Halloween movie from 1978, Judith Margaret Myers was brutally stabbed to death on October 31, 1963 at the hands of her 6 year old brother, Michael Audrey Myers. *In Halloween by Rob Zombie, Judith Myers was stabbed violently by her 10 year old brother, Michael on October 31st resulting in death. Post-Death According to the book "Halloween" by Curtis Richards, in the first chapter, it is October 31, 1963 day time. It is revealed that while Edith Myers is visiting her mother, that Michael has been getting into fights at school and with Judith. She goes on further to mention to her mother that Michael has been having violent dreams and told her that in the dreams he is told to hate people. Lastly, she says that Donald Myers wants to take him to a psychiatrist but that she's not sure that it's necessary saying that it's normal for children to have imaginary friends. In the second chapter, it is still October 31, 1963 but it is the evening. The author describes Judith as being a blonde and happy to have the house all to herself. It is said that her parents went to see a movie and at some point it is mentioned in the chapter or hinted that Michael was at a Halloween party. The chapter begins by telling the reader that Judith is in her bedroom brushing her hair, in a bathrobe, and slippers. It is said that she is anticipating the arrival of her boyfriend Danny and looking forward to having sex for the first time in a bed and not in a car. However, her thoughts are interrupted when the door bell rings. Judith becomes worried and annoyed that it might be Danny arriving early since she feels that she is not dressed the way she would like to be. She opens the door to find out that it's trick r' treaters, one of which is her very own brother, Michael, dressed as a clown. Judith remembers helping Michael get his costume together earlier that evening. At this time, Judith teases the children and asks them "What are you going to do if I don't give you any candy?" Nobody answers except for Michael who says "We're gonna kill you." When Judith hears this, she asks "Michael, was that you?" And Michael replies "I'm not Michael. I'm a clown." With that Judith says "If it was you, that wasn't funny and I'm going to tell mother and father when they come home." She is then distracted when she see's Danny's car driving down her street and quickly gives the trick r' treaters what they want and the children soon leave. As soon as the children leave, Judith dashes upstairs and changes into a blouse, skirt, and socks. The author writes that she wanted to dress in a "collegiate" looking outfit and didn't want to appear "easy" or "quick" for fear that it would get around at school. Once she has changed her clothes, she greets Danny at the door and they kiss/makeout before walking into the kitchen to carve a jack o' lantern. Judith jokingly grabs a knife and moves toward Danny who gets a good scare before the knife lands in the pumpkin. Judith then asks him to help with the carving. Once they finish, Danny places the pumpkin on the porch while Judith cleans up the mess in the kitchen. Eventually Judith meets Danny out on the porch and they soon go upstairs to have sex. At this time, Michael is watching Judith and Danny. During this time, Michael's thoughts are revealed to the reader. As he is watching and listening to Judith and Danny, he reminisces about a recurring dream where he see's Judith and Danny dancing around a fire with other people who are all wearing animal fur. In the dream he feels very angry and a voice talks to him. The reader soon finds out that lately, Michael no longer heard the voice only in his dream but when he was awake too. It is revealed that Michael feels happy when his parents express love for each other, but that he feels angry when it's Judith and Danny, not understanding why. Then we find out that Michael had been at a party when the voice became very strong, urging him to kill his sister. The reader finds out that Michael snuck away from the party so that he could kill Judith in the hopes that by doing so, the voice will go away. After Judith and Danny finish having sex, she asks him if they could have sex one more time before her parents come home. Danny declines saying that it's late and that they'll be home any minute making it too risky. Judith asks him to call her tomorrow which Danny agrees he will. They kiss once more and she walks Danny to the door at which time he leaves. Judith then returns to her bedroom. Unbeknownst to Judith, Michael creeps up the stairs all the while listening to Judith's humming/singing. He enters her bedroom while she is brushing her hair and halfway across the room, she notices him in the mirror. She says "Michael is this a joke? Get out of here God damn it!" But instead of getting a verbal answer from Michael, he slashes her wrist which surprises her but reality quickly sets in and she jumps to her feet and backs against the wall. Michael continues to approach her and stabs her outstretched hand causing Judith to scream as he stabs her violently all over her body. During this time, the reader is exposed to Michael's troublesome thoughts. The author writes that inside Michael's head, his little boy voice is saying "What are you doing?" While an evil adult voice is saying "Kill her! Stab her in the heart! Stab her in the belly! Kill her!" While these thoughts are circulating in Michael's head, he does not hear Judith's screams since the thoughts have consumed him but it is mentioned that Michael notices her moving/opening her mouth. The scene ends with Judith on the floor and being described as "unrecognizable" and a "hacked piece of flesh". The last thought of Michael's that is described is "Uh oh, mom and dad are going to be really angry. You're going to get it." Family *Donald Myers (father) *Edith Myers (mother) *Michael Myers (brother) *Laurie Strode (sister, Cynthia Myers) *Jamie Lloyd (niece, daughter of Laurie) *Lauren Prescott (niece, daughter of Michael) *Stephen Lloyd (grand nephew, son of Jamie and Michael) *Rebecca Prescott (grand niece, daughter of Lauren) *Rhonda Prescott (grand niece, daughter of Lauren) *John Tate (nephew) Relashionships *Danny (boyfriend) Trivia *Sandy Johson who played the role of Judith in the 1978 Halloween film was a centerfold and had been featured in Play Boy Magazine's "Playmate of the month" for the June 1974 issue. *Judith is the first person to be killed in the original Halloween series. *In Halloween 1978, Judith's headstone that Michael places above Annie Brackett in the Wallace's house says that Judith was born November 10, 1947 and died October 31, 1963 making her 15 years old at the time of her death. *The extended Halloween 1978 movie that was made for t.v., has a scene where Dr. Loomis is examining Michael's bedroom within the Smith Grove Sanitarium trying to figure out how he escaped, is shown by a nurse that Michael wrote the word "Sister" on the door. *In Halloween 2: More of the Night he came Home, the Haddenfield Police discover that Michael broke into the elementary school and bring Dr. Loomis to the scene. They discover a drawing on a desk by Michael. It is a drawing of his parents, himself, and Judith. A large butcher knife is sticking through his drawing of Judith. *Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, his niece Jamie is used in a set up to lure Michael to his childhood home. In the setup, Jamie is in her Aunt Judith's old bedroom sitting in front of a vanity desk brushing her hair and repeating the last thing her aunt was seen doing before being murdered by Michael in 1963. *In Halloween H20 Laurie reveals to the character Will Brennan played by the actor Adam Arkin that her brother killed her 17 year old sister which is shortly followed by her revelation that she is Michael Myers sister. This is a blooper since Judith was 15 years old when she died in 1963 according to John Carpenter's Halloween 1978. *For the Halloween Resurrection film, their was an alternate opening scene. The alternate opening scene features the Myers family having a barbecue in the backyard. Judith is seen playing with a hula hoop and holding her little sister, Laurie. *In Halloween Resurrection, a male character retells the story of Judith's murder (sarcastically) to one or two of the participants who have been accepted by Dangertainment productions to spend a night in Michael Myers childhood home for a reality show. Later on in the old Myers house, the character Bill and character Jen are in Judith's bedroom. While in Judith's bedroom, Bill tries in a lame attempt to convince Jen that if she takes off her shirt, she would gain a lot of attention. Much to his disappointment, she doesn't take his advice. However, before leaving Judith's bedroom, Bill looks at the old clothes within Judith's closet. *The book "Halloween" by Curtis Richards which is based on John Carpenter's movie Halloween 1978 mentions that Judith is a blonde but in the movie, she is a brunette. Behind The Scenes Category:Halloween Category:Halloween characters Category:The Myers family